Holiday Cheer
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Christmas-themed Kung Fu Panda fanfiction.


_Holiday Cheer _

_Note: A KFP fanfic. Lily Ming the Swan invites Tang and friends to her big holiday bash. It is common for Shifu, the Fearless Five and Po to celebrate Christmas in the temple, but this year, it's held in Lily's palace. _

_Chapter 1--Lily's Invitation _

_The Jade Palace was decorated from head to toe in tinsel, glitter and lights for the Christmas holiday. There was even an automated Santa Claus that Shifu and Lotus had put up right after Thanksgiving outside that greeted visitors and sang to them as they passed. Of all the Fearless Five, Po Ping and Tang __adored_ the Christmas season. 

"I can't wait ! I simply can't WAIT !", he shouted at the top of his lungs. Tigress slapped his paw as he reached for a present under the tree that was marked "To Po: From Tigress". 

"Don't you _dare_, Po !", she said, teasing him a bit.

"Ow !", Po said, mocking pain. She really hadn't harmed him, but she didn't want him opening his presents before everyone else had their chance. 

"Oh, don't worry. He won't. If he does, he shall have to answer to me.", Shifu said, entering the room with Lotus beside him. They had their arms interlocked and passed underneath the mistletoe for a tender kiss together. Shifu looked as if he was about to melt. Her kisses were the first reason he married her. The second, her cooking. The third, her resilience and tenacity, and ability to learn and adapt to whatever teaching he had to give her. Besides, she was a spectacular teacher herself to whatever students came her way in the dojo not too far from the palace in the village below. 

It was a few minutes after the Fearless Five and company dined together, and Monkey went outside the temple to gather mail. He was looking through letters in the mailbox when he came upon a rather opulent looking invitation that had Tang's name scrawled out on it in gorgeous calligraphy. 

"Tang, there's a letter here for you !", he called. Tang had been practicing in the training room and heard Monkey's call for her. 

"Coming !", she exclaimed exuberantly rushing up to the mailbox. In a flurry, she opened up the envelope and found an invitation for all of them to come to their Christmas gala. 

"My father, the Emperor, has decreed a tradition be started this year. Anyone wanting to celebrate with us is welcome to come and do so. Exchange of gifts are welcome. Even if you have nothing to give, all we ask is that you enjoy yourselves. I do hope you RSVP soon and let me know if you can celebrate with us. Love, Lily Ming.", Tang said. Her eyes grew wide and she nearly squealed. 

"Sounds like all of us can come, if we like.", Monkey observed. 

"Yes, of course ! I hope father approves. I have to show him this at once !", Tang said, hugging Monkey along the way. Monkey chortled lightly as the lovable red panda sprinted past him and back to the palace to explain to her parents about why she was so excited. After listening to her lengthy speech, Shifu decided, without hesitation that he and the gang would be going to the palace for a change. 

"She is a friend of yours, right ? It would be rude of us not to go.", he said, logically. Affectionately, she hugged and kissed the both of them and wrote her response. 

"Remember, we all have to be there at 6:00 pm on Christmas Eve. It won't matter what we have to wear, all sorts of people are going to be there.", Tang said, so excited about the party she was about to burst. To be honest, Lotus and Shifu were pleased their daughter's friend had turned out to be so amazingly kind. She had been the best thing that had happened to her. Thanks to her, Tang had branched out and made more friends and even had the attention of a shy red panda named Quan interested in her. Maybe, they thought, this somewhat demure fellow would have the gumption to actually start dating her, but then again, she was much too young for that at this age. Just the fact that she had an admirer for the first time was enough to make them cheer. 

Chapter 2--Gala Festival 

Throughout the coming week towards Christmas, Tang had been seen singing and dancing in festive attire, playing her pan flute merrily. The others seemed to find the singing contagious and couldn't help singing along with her. The little girl had a knack for putting smiles on people's faces, and even incredibly put songs in people's hearts just at the right time. 

"I take it you're really excited to see Lily again.", Viper mentioned. 

"Yes. I am. It has been quite a while. With winter vacations, she had been away from the countryside and just returned to celebrate Christmas in our land." Tang said as she hugged her reptilian friend. Viper had to grin, she couldn't help feeling the genuine unconditional love that came from Tang. 

"Is everyone ready yet ?", she asked, wondering where the rest of the Fearless Five was. She could hear Po slumbering in his room. 

"Auuughhh, Po ! This isn't the time to nap !", she exclaimed in frustration, throwing her hands up to the air and storming into his room to lift him off of the bed. 

"Give me five more minutes…", he moaned before fully opening his eyes.

"We don't have five minutes ! The party is starting soon !", Viper said as she began to push him lightly out the door. Po didn't seem to mind. He was slow getting started but as soon as he was out the door of the Jade palace, the nipping cold awakened him. 

Although the group was bundled up against the bitter chill, they found themselves immediately warmed by the greeting they received from the Emperor and Empresses' butlers. They were as down to earth as any member of the royal family could be, and weren't considered servants. In fact, they were equals, none was higher than the other. 

No sooner had the Fearless Five arrived that Lily came bustling down the forrier to see Tang and embraced her happily, picking her off the ground. 

"You've grown stronger, I see.", Tang said, chuckling. 

"No thanks to you and your father's books. I have tutors here that help me increase my stamina. In time, maybe I can defeat you in combat.", she said. 

"I would welcome a challenge.", Tang replied with a confident smirk. 

There was a fanfare of trumpets as the guests of the hour strode into the ballroom. 

"We're awfully glad that all of you decided to arrive to our festival. In a few moments we will exchange gifts. If you have no gift with you, fear not, there are plenty of gifts here to go around, so feel free to take one and present it to anyone you like.", Empress Ming said, her speech elegant and beatific. Those who had no gifts took the time to find one of the thousands of presents that lay underneath the Ming's gigantic Christmas tree, decked in glittering multicolored lights. One by one the golden presents were handed out and everyone began unwrapping their gifts in childlike delight. 

Chapter 3--Quan's Confession 

As the celebration continued, Lily and Tang laughed and joked around together, thinking about what next year was going to bring for them, especially with a new schedule to look forward to. They hoped they would be in band together because both of them played flute and were magnificent flautists. 

Quan, the shy red panda, nervously looked around, nearly gnawing his nails off his paws. He noticed Lily and Tang chatting together as usual. It wasn't uncommon to see the two girls apart. They were more like siblings than best friends. But he had noticed her since he was transferred from his school to the 'upper level courses' that were offered at Shang Yu Academy. He breathed in sharply. He didn't wish to make a bad impression upon her. So many times he had avoided speaking to Tang directly because of his clumsy tongue, but this time, no matter if the words came out incorrectly, he would speak to her and tell her his true feelings. 

The band had begun playing a country waltz, common to the area. Everyone knew the melody and began humming along, patronizing their motherland. 

"Shall I be so bold as to ask you for a dance ?", Quan said. Tang was surprised to see her classmate at the gala. 

"Of course you may, Quan. What brings this on ?", Tang questioned, sweetly, her gentle expression causing his cheeks to flush beet red. 

"I have been standing in the corner long enough. I want you to know…I have feelings for you !", Quan said, puffing out his chest cockily. 

"I never knew.", Tang said, blushing in return. 

"You go, Tang ! Ms. Popular !", Lily said, goading her a bit by nudging her in the side, playfully. Tang chuckled, having been nudged in a rather ticklish location. 

Tang took Quan's paw, which was a little sweaty, and the two began to dance. Suddenly, the young red panda rested his head upon Tang's shoulder. The two sighed gently. 

"I think this is the start of something marvelous.", Quan said, poetically. 

"You know, I agree Quan. It most assuredly is.", Tang agreed, absorbing the moment with her new friend until the waltz came to an end and the two spent the rest of the evening getting to know one another better. All the while, Shifu and Lotus looked on, realizing their little warrior was no longer little anymore. She was blossoming into quite the lovely young woman. Letting go of that image of her as a child was difficult, but the two knew that she had a marvelous future ahead of her. 

Chapter 4--The Spirit Remains

By the end of the evening, the Royals and guests had sung all the typical traditional Christmas songs, accompanied by some new ones that had only come out by way of the traveling bands that roamed from city to city, blessing everyone with their gift of holiday cheer, or joviality, no matter what the season was. Everyone was beginning to feel a bit tired after all of their celebration they had partaken in. 

Having had looked at the clock, the Emperor hated to have to end the party but he could see how sleepy his guests were. 

"Feel free to take whatever provisions you need. Anything in the buffet is fair game for all.", he said. The guests couldn't fathom how he could be so generous, but saw that was how he was able to live so richly. The effect of what everyone had seen, especially by the Fearless Five, would last them for the rest of their lifetimes. 

They too, would reach out to others just as the Emperor and Empress had done; for even the smallest act of kindness can have a greater return even after the deed has been done. 

Epilogue 

As friends and family said goodnight for the evening, the Fearless Five had been honored to see the royal palace for the second time in their lives. They thanked the Emperor and Empress for their hospitality.

"You've done more than enough for us, it was high time that we reciprocated.", the Empress said, hugging the group once more.

"We were happy to. It's always a pleasure.", Po confessed.

"Hopefully we'll get to celebrate together again when the new year comes.", Viper suggested.

"Oh, certainly. You're more than welcome. Our home is yours.", the Emperor stated, honestly. The Five were well aware of this even though they had only been to the palace twice. After saying their final goodbyes, they also allowed Lily and family an open invitation to the Jade Palace anytime they wished. Then, Lily, in all her gratitude and love, hugged her best friend.

"You are the best friends a princess could ever have.", she stated, ecstatically as the friends said their final farewells. The warmth they felt still remained even after the joviality they had experienced. Long after the Fearless Five opened their own presents at home and went to bed, they were soothed by the holiday lanterns in the distance in their myriad of different colors. The lights would remain year-round, recalling that the light of friendship, much like those festive lanterns, always burned brightly no matter the time or the season. And, truly, that was the only important gift that consistently remained present.

The End


End file.
